


Inktober Drabble

by MorganGray



Category: Inktober - Fandom, Inktober 2019 - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Assassins & Hitmen, Drabbles, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fairies, Gen, Gore, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Multi, Organ Theft, Superheroes, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganGray/pseuds/MorganGray
Summary: If you print this out it uses ink so it counts.I am going to try to do a short drabble a day based on the official Inktober prompts. Let's see how far I get!Warning: Minimal proofreading and editing.





	1. 2018 14: Clock

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a practice one base off of last years prompts to get started.
> 
> What is the cost of being friends with a superhero?

_Tick _

They watched the hands of the clock move, for the first time in their life it felt like they were going far too fast.

_Tock_

**The classroom clock must have been broken Sammy decided. This lecture had been going on for as long as the damn war they were talking about and there was still no end in sight. **

**Looking over to where Anara sat, Sammy smiled as they saw their friend asleep at her desk. Dark sunglasses on and head resting in her hand to appear more awake than she was. As Anara's head slid off her palm and pushed up the sunglass a terrible looking black eye was revealed as another reason for the glass. The smile was replaced with a frown as Sammy worried for their friend. **

_Tick_

Sammy felt the ropes dig into their writs and legs as they strained against them to escape the chair they were trapped in. Unable to do anything but listen as the two approached and feel scared and useless. 

_Tock_

**Sammy watched and listened as Anara and Damian had a conversation that made no sense to them. **

**"You cannot be friendly to me! Someone will think something is up!"**

**"I want to be better to you-" Damian, the bully, that had made Sammy and Anara's life hell since preschool had never looked so small. **

**Anara cut him off like Sammy has wanted to do so many times in the past, "It's great that you now feel guilty after all this time, but your guilt will not jeopardize my life. It will not jeopardize Tornic's duties. So act like nothing has changed so people don't wonder what happened. We don't know where The Sage has eyes." **

**Sammy heard footsteps as someone approached and ran before they could discover what her friend and bully had to do with superheroes and villains. **

_Tick_

Despite there being no noise behind them, all Sammy wanted to do was run from the impending doom behind them from the far to silent bomb. Not being able to see the timer all they could do was guess by the clock in front of them. Counting down the seconds in their head.

_Tock_

**"Three."**

**The robber counted down as the police scrambled to get out of his sight, the hostage whimpering as he pushed the gun harder into their head. **

**There was no need to count down to two as the man, still not letting going of the child he held, moved back to the desk of the lab, "Back to business. Now you know what the Sage wants, so hand it over." Sammy ducked back behind a sofa, cursing their curiosity that leads them here. **

**They just wanted to know why Anara and Damian were so interested in this place!**

**Suddenly a thump and a harsh breeze of wind interrupted Sammy panic and looking up they saw Tornic the speedster superhero standing over an unconscious robber and Doc the healing hero comfort the kid. **

**Or at least that’s was they assumed everyone else saw. **

**Sammy saw Damian and Anara. **

_Tick_

Sammy ripped their eyes from the clock and down to the gun that was before them. The trigger held by a contraption that would fire when the door was opened. The chair bolted so they could not move out of the way and a gag preventing them from making a sound.

_Tock_

"**Why didn't you tell me?" Sammy was in the secret lair of a superhero and yet all they could do was stand and focused on the friend they felt like betrayed them.**

**"I wanted to protect you!" Anara could not make eye contact at Sammy and stared at the floor.**

**"Look, she-"**

**Sammy turned to Damian who had up to that point known to stay out of it, "You stay out of it! I can't believe you told him, but not me!" That last part was directed back at Anara who moved from guild to defense. **

**"He suddenly had powers! Someone had to help him, he couldn't be alone like I was!" Anara's eye widened as she realized what she had just said. **

**Sammy felt the anger leek out of them, "Who's protecting you?"**

_Tick_

Sammy could hear the swish of Anara activating her power to get here faster, they tried to give a warning through the gag.

_Tock_

**"On your left!" Sammy said into the mic on the side of her head as she watched the feed from Anara's and Damian's mask. Anara dodged and punch the Sage's minion that had been coming at them. Picking up Damian, she then activated her power and rushed to catch the Sage. However, reaching the top of the building only revealed a helicopter flying away with the villain inside.**

**Damian left the shocked Anara's arms and went to deal with the remaining minions, Sammy dealt with the fallout. **

**"I wasn't fast enough." Anara mutter watching the helicopter. **

**Sammy sighed, "It doesn't matter you didn't completely succeed, you saved the day. You always save the day."**

_Tick _

Sammy watched the door open and the mechanism tightens on the trigger. Closing their eyes and accepting their fate they reminded themselves that things were going to be ok after this. Even if Sammy did not get to see them as Anara always saved the day.

_"Click."_


	2. Day 1: Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do not always need to beware the fairy ring

When she first found the fairy ring, she was 5 and hiding from her father's fury and her mother's tears. Lacy stepped into the ring, eyes closed, not really caring if they took her or not.

When she opened them she was in the world of the fairy folk. A woman with a dark brown bark for skin and moss for hair offered her food and she nearly took it but remembered how her grandmother smiled when she saw their what Lacy showed her whatever she had found.

She left, but returned 4 years later, her grandmother had passed away and her father had sold everything Lacy had tried to keep to remember the kind old woman by. Her mother had gone to bed and a week later she did not seem like she was going to ever get up again.

Entering the ring for the second time she meet a boy and girl with the legs of a fawn and small horns sprouting from their forehead. He asked Lacy's name and she was about to give it to the two of them, but then she remembered the barn cat and her kittens. How skinny the mother was even while Lacy brought them milk from the cows and parts of her dinner.

She smiled and told them they could call her Kat. Both seemed disappointed but told her to call them Fern and Olive and they played for hours together. For the next 1000 times, she visited the fairy ring it was to play with Fern and Olive as she left a life of pain behind for just a few hours.

During that time she began to bring various items such as apples, trinkets, and chocolates when she could afford them and in exchange, they would give her gems, metals and fey food that would keep her full for a week. They both would make sure that they never owed her for long, and every time she was tempted to have herself owed to them she remembered something that was still good out these 

Then, when she turned 14 and visited the ring for the 1001th time, she meets their sister.

She entered the circle and opened her eyes to see a young woman with feathers and wings in colors she had never seen a bird to have. She learned that she had gained favor from a fey, she had gotten the sister in debt to her. All those times Lacy had played with the twin and kept them amused she had done the sister's job for her, unknown to the both of them.

Lacy had only been trying to escape her life and the sister, Paradise as she learned, was trying to enjoy the last years of her teens. However, a favor had been done none the less and Paradise was furious.

Paradise demanded that favor be asked of her so she may be free of this debt, threatening her if she did not ask now. Lacy ran from the realm and did not return willingly for another 3 years.

However, when she was 17 eventually the rumors of a woman with pure black eyes, longer feathery antennas and large butterfly wings disappearing with girls her age became too much to ignore. Entering the fairy ring for the 1002 time she clutched a ring of iron and she confronted the fey who was surrounded by girls dazed and trapped.

The Queen of the Forest smiled down with concealed fury and praised "Kat's" ability to get all her children in debt to her. Lacy learned that not just Paradise, but the twins were in debt to her for all the things she had brought. She had brought the best she could with her own money that she struggled to save, they had brought what they could find around and that meant their gifts were not enough to satisfy the favor owed.

The Queen told her that the girls would be set free if Lacy accepted a marriage proposal, but only if she accepted. The queen of the forest offering her a marriage proposal was enough to cancel out her children's debts, leaving the stolen girls as another matter entirely.

It seemed the Queen was unwilling to let a human that tricked them be free to leave.

However Lacy knew that Fey did not hurt their partners, it would disrespectful to the ways of nature. Lacy would be treated very well as the Queen's wife and as she thought of the men her father wanted her to marry to bring more money to him.

She went to accept but remembered her sister. The sister who helped her when the work was too much and comforted her when she shed tears. The one who told her how she planned to marry the young farmer nearby when she was older. The sister who would be married off in her place if Lacy married the Queen.

Lacy smiled and told the queen she accepted and even had a ring for The Queen of the Forest to finalize the engagement. Handing the iron ring to the Queen caused the entire court to shrink back in fear and the Queen to lose her smug look as she stared at the burning metal.

The Queen smiled again, this time without anger. She turned down the ring and retracted the offer of marriage, telling Lacy it was a shame. The Queen would have liked a partner clever enough to get the entire royal family in their debt, as the retraction of a marriage offer after acceptance was a deep insult. An insult that even the Queen of the forest could not repay easily during Lacy's life time.

With the blessing of a marriage to one rich and fair Lacy left with the girls. A few months later she was married to a man handsome and rich, but certain not kind.

Lacy still went to the fairy ring another 1000 times, still gave Fern and Olive little things in little deals, but now instead of the metals, gems and fae food she had gotten as a child it was for things she supposed were more adult-like.

Paradise became a shoulder to cry on, some to confide in and someone to advise Lacy. The Queen she never saw, but Paradise was often around. Tricking the Queen impressed newly adult fae and she was amused by Lacy to no end. Paradise was now far more willing to spend time with the human she once hated for trapping her in debt

For the 1035th visit she brought them flowers that did not grow in the fairy realm and taught them to make flower crowns and she and Paradise spoke of the fae's adventures. The twins healed a black eye.

For the 1076th, she brought fresh milk heated and mixed with honey that they all drank as Olive set and healed a broken leg. Paradise sat a remain quite.

The 1103th time, Lacy gave a basket of kittens, the grandchildren of the barn cat that convinced her to stay when she was little. In exchange, the fae twins took care of them as the mother could no longer. The mother, one of the kittens from that barn cat, had been killed by her husband in a drunken rage. Once the twins ran off to play with the tiny animals she broke down and sobbed into Paradise's shoulder

The 1307th time, she gave Paradise her mother's wedding ring and asked what could she do to get the Queen to forgive her. Paradise tried to comfort Lacy, telling her that the Queen had not meant to curse her with that blessing, that this was not something Lacy had caused with some slight towards the fae. They just never thought kindness would need to be included in a blessing. Fau might be cruel, but even they thought to harm a partner was out of the question.

The 1582th time Paradise gave her a feather from her wings and told her that if held it and closed her eyes tightly it would take her away from her husband when he was angry. Far into the forest where he could not find her till she allowed him to find her. Paradise told her that she did not owe the fairy anything for this favor. Lacy wondered if the Queen could be this nice and if she should have married her.

The 1605th time she brought boxes of apple pastries in exchange for scraps of metal to sell for her sister's wedding.

The 1606th time she brought an apple tree sapling for a new dress and the removal of bruises, her husband has destroyed the dress and thrown her down the stair when he learned she had given her sister money.

The 1699th time she stepped into the ring she told the fae she knew that her sister was holding a party in celebration on her son's birth. Her nephew was blessed with courage, success, wisdom, grace and much more from the visiting fairies. Olive gifted him Joy, Fern gave him Love, the Queen gave him strength and Paradise looking right at Lacy's husband gave the boy kindness.

The 1774th time, Paradise reminded her that with what the royal owed, she could request her husband dead. Lacy still did not know how to explain to the fey that would cause more problems.

The 1876th time Lacy begged the Queen to bring back her unborn child. Who was gone due to strike to the stomach. The Queen hugged her and grieved with her but nothing else could be done.

1945th and 1986th time were the same.

The 1999th time, Lacy told Paradise the only favor she wanted. She wished that her husband could be replaced with someone who kind and that loved her, someone who looked like him so not to cause suspicion from others. But that was not possible, she did not doubt she was loved, but not in the way she wanted to be in a marriage.

The 2000th time she ran to the fairy ran and then ran to the castle. There was Paradise with a sword to her husband's throat. Paradise looked at her as she transformed into a perfect copy of her husband and asked if this would fulfill the debt. 

She stepped into the ring feeling the decades fade away as she and her wife returned to the fairies for the last time as a human.

Lacy, after far too many times to count, later stepped into the circle of mushrooms and child holding onto each hand, trembling, bruised, but excited. Olive and Fern running away in the children's form with sharp-fanged smiles to great the sorry excused for parents and Paradise waiting for her wife and new children to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 9 pm so on time!


	3. Day 2: Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes work just becomes so second nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied and not so implied violence.

Nima let her mind wander as she worked, repeating her actions with little thought until she needed to.

Marking where she needed to cut she thought about all the chores she would need to do for that day. Nima would have to sharpen her tools after this and clean the mess that this job would create. Then get rid of the trash and deliver proof of service to the client, then she could get started on her own personal work.

She would need to pick up dinner, it was her turn. Nima supposed she could get through this quickly as she picked up her knife and began to cut into her marked surface. As the knife touched her work surface the horrible sound that always starts at this point arrived, without missing a beat she put on headphones.

She should buy some new music to listen to, maybe when she went out to shop she could see who is popular on the radio. 

Having decided what to have for dinner she put down the knife and picked up the scissors, cut out the part she was after and placing them in storage. The motions practiced so often that it was easy to allow herself to think about her mother's birthday.

It was fast approaching and Nima still had no idea what to get her. The liquid that sprayed in her face barely took her from her line of thought, nor did locating the paper towel to clean herself off. Perhaps a spa day? Nima certainly needed one.

Having collected everything she needed, Nima started up the electric saw. Slice the excess material into disposable sizes, she planned where would be the best places to dispose of this garbage. The dump was becoming sick of her constant visits and only parts of this could be used for chum. She could grind the hard bit and fertilize her plants and melt the metal to resell.

Pocketing the ring that was requested from her client as proof of her actions she weighed her options.

Flesh for chum, bones for the garden and the fillings and hip replacement for money.

That would work she decided as she peeled the last of the meat off the bones and looked into the empty eye sockets of her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is bait, perhaps I should write about Nima's fishing trip?


	4. Day 3: Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans might be the only predators on earth that use bait to hunt.

Humans might be the only predators on earth that use bait to hunt.

Or at least that is what, Ci thought.

But, Ci was a bartender who had never left their hometown and never went to college so what did they know?

However running a bar had shown them the many ways that humans, mainly men, use bait to hunt.

Soft smiles, charm, and friendly banter were more like the seed bird watchers left, both parties got what they wanted and neither was harmed. False mutual friends, half-remembered first meetings that never happened and shallow praise were like a worm on a hook, the fisher would have fun, but well the fish would regret taking that bite for one reason or another.

Then there were those who used alcohol and drugs to prowl Ci's bar, well Ci did not know enough about hunting to come up with a perfect metaphor for that besides it probably involved trophy hunters.

Watching the latest predator in their bar talk up the regular Jane, wondering what method this man would use. Serving others their drinks Ci kept an eye, feeling hopeful when the man stuck to charm and banter. Then a pill went into a drink when Jane was greeting a friend and Ci went to grab their handy duffle under the bar as Jane downed the drink in one go before anyone could stop her.

Leaving an employee in charge of the bar Ci followed the man as he led a stumbling Jane out the back.

Following close behind Ci entered the alley seconds after the couple, just in time to see Jane rip out the man's throat with her claws.

Ci felt blood splatter on their face and dropped the duffle bag.

"Sorry," Jane briefly acknowledged Ci and then went to begin devouring her meal.

Ci shrugged and went into the duffle to grab wipes to clean themselves, "No problem. Change of clothes, wipes, a toothbrush, and some other stuff in there when you need it. Be inside if you need me."

Leaving the alley, Ci still believed that they were stuff correct: Humans might be the only predators on earth that use bait to hunt.

But Ci did not think that Jane was from earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear despite these stories being kinda dark I am a happy person.


	5. Day 4: Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a few reactions to being in danger, fight, flight, face, and freeze.

There are a few reactions to being in danger, fight, flight, face, and freeze.

Alysa had fight, so when the monsters had appeared she went to attack it. She lasted seconds before the first one snapped her neck.

Conner had flight and ran as soon as Alysa's body dropped to the floor. The second one followed him and his screams and then silence followed.

Simon was one to face their problems, but when confronted with things that had no real answers though that did not help. Simon did succeed in destroying the circle that summoned them before more could come through and before they were killed with a slash to the chest.

She had the freeze reaction and it was so horribly ironic that as she stood among the corpses of her friends that the monsters ignored her.

How were they to know that saw through movement? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look its Halloween so this is all going to be a bit dark I guess.


	6. Day 5: Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meta on building walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so all I can think when I hear "build" is "wall" due to the news. But hey no one dies here.
> 
> Also, this is not only about real-life walls and is not a political statement, metaphorical walls and fictional ones are used.

Walls are built for reasons, sometimes the wrong or even stupid reasons.

Sometimes we build them too cheaply for what we need them to do and sometimes the cost of building is too high but we do it anyways. Sometimes they are to protect and sometimes they are out of ignorance, both out of fear but only one can even be attempted to be justified. Sometimes they are built to contain, other times to keep out and some times to keep certain structures in place.

They can be used to harm and help people, to hold homes and hells, to hold the rich and poor, to hold back and hold in monsters and built in war and peace.

However remember, they are always built to separate, so think before you build and be prepared for what you find what you tear them down.


	7. Day 6: Husky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Husky is not a bizarre familiar, but-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading late, but still better than not at all!

A Husky is not a bizarre familiar, not really with the facts and percentages of what made up the familiar population being what it was. However, most people still found it strange that Summer had Pavlov, her dear husky with his mismatch eyes. This was mostly due to what powers a witch with a Husky tended to have, powers that someone named Summer normally did not have. 

The obvious expectation was something to do ice and winter, then to endurance and finally healing. However, when Summer shoots down each theory people were left clueless as to what it could be. 

Summer always placed her hand on their shoulder and let her magic flow through them as she explained, "The best Huskies are pack leaders and I do like to think of myself as the best." 

They never did understand that, even as her magic buried itself deep in their mind and made them hers.


	8. Day 7: Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enchantments were easy, trying to give the customer what they needed was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late, but done!

Enchantments were easy, trying to give the customer what they needed was not. 

"I want him to love me enough to stop hurting me," Said the woman who refused to take the seven language boots that were a far similar solution. 

"I want to successful enough for my parents to be proud of me." Said the son who was angry when she handed him a ring that when turned would let you feel the love of your friends. 

"I want to be beautiful," Said the teen who cried and begged for a beauty potion as the woman showed her items that would help her learn every skill known to man. 

Sometimes it was simple and no enchanted charm was needed thought.

"I want a reason to live," Said the young person in front of the old woman, excepting her offer for tea and a long talk about the many reasons there were.


	9. Day 8: Frail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans are frail compared to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload these!

Humans are frail compared to them. 

They live such a short time as opposed to them who are not yet sure if they can die. 

Humans can be killed by so many of the flora and fauna around them while they do not think anything in the universe can kill them. 

Humans get sick, need to sleep, eat and rest, take such a long time to heal and are easily swayed by emotions, a thing they have debated if they have for eons. 

However as the thing with my eyes watch lovers kiss, family play and friends laugh it wonders if being frail if worth all that wonder.


	10. Chapter 9: Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods' pendulum shows much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to actually upload these once I write them.

The pendulum swing, assisting in counting time since before the human-created their own versions of the gods' timepiece.

The god of love watch the shiny surface as it swings, it reflects the moments where those meet their soulmates and future families as the god smiles.

The god of war avoids her eyes, the surface will show her too much for even her to stomach. She continues encouraging humans to design better and deadlier weapons, ones that create fewer moments for the pendulum.

The god of peace watches, but never for long. The swings of the pendulum just do not have enough to show them.

The god of creativity arrives, always at the right moment, to supply their gift to those looking for a muse, but never stays. His brain buzzes with too much to stay still.

The goddess of sleep arrives, not always at the wrong time, but rarely at the right time to spread her sand to the world. The pendulum scatters it unevenly with its swings, but she is always ready to sleep again to care. 

Life, neither a god or goddess, spares glances, each swing showing them other new life in the world, but they care far more about creating the souls than what they do after.

Death, falling into the same category of Life of neither, never looks they meet everyone in the end so they would rather not waste time.

There are others, but that is who Time notices the most.

Besides as Time maintains, they save all the little moments the others miss. The gifts made, the secrets kept and given, the struggles and work that make up all those the moments the others adore or hate.

As only Time understands that every swing of the pendulum counts. 


	11. Day 10: Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate those around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this one, but I want to be done.

The murders had no pattern the police could detect.

Victims' had nothing in common, there was no distance the killer was not willing to go to kill and dump and the methods the killer used were violent but that was all that was shared. 

The police were not even sure if it was the same killer for all the murders, they just hoped it was.

They were wrong to hope she thought as she went back to her filing, a job a secretary should not be doing for the police, but when did they ever care? Going through each case and taking out the ones the chief told her to scrap, but pocketing the files so she still had a copy when she cleansed the servers. Ironic, that the slight to justice she was instructed to do was also the reason the police had no way to connect the so-called victims. 

Soon she and the others would go after those pigs as well. 


	12. Day 11: Snow

As a farmer, snow should not make her happy, but that was when the pale women arrived. Lily was not sure about the woman's name, where she came from and where she stayed but all the same, Lily was fascinated.

She only saw the women at dawn and dusk, but Lily suspected if she went without sleep the woman would still be up as well. Lily could picture the woman wandering in the moonlight, like a ghost in the tall grass. During the day the woman could never be seen, but Lily did not think that the pale woman in the dark mourning clothing would fit the light of the day.

The woman also had never changed since Lily had first seen her one winter morning where she went to play with other children, but instead stared at a figure among the trees. A figure that smiled with fangs and a surprising kindness, like a mother would.

That was when Lily decided to wait.

However, now that Lily was in her 20s, the waiting was over. She was no longer a child, but an adult like the frozen women. Now if she introduced herself she would no longer be worried about being frozen in time. The woman would always see her as an adult.

That mattered, instead of forever being a fascinated child, Lily intended to be a serious suitor as she approached the woman standing in the snow for the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am of the mind that is you are kid or teen in love with an immortal, try to wait till you are like 20 to say hello to them or you are just going to make things weird. Like someone who has seen you at your weird teenage phase and was an adult at the time is never not going to see you as a weird teen.


End file.
